


Options

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But today John doesn't want to bury himself in that talented mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Options

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle IX for the prompt "facial".

John doesn't think he'll ever get used to this. They've been doing this for six months now, kissing, fucking, cuddling, and other things that are part of their new relationship. He vividly remembers when Rodney first got down on his knees for him, but every single time since then has sent the same shiver through him, a thrill, mixed with amazement and gratitude.

Rodney's using a pillow out of consideration for his knees, but to John it only matters that he does this because he _wants_ to, out of love, out of desire—for John. He's looking up at John now, through his long eyelashes, lips slightly parted, knees spread apart, cock in his hand.

"What do you want?" Rodney had once asked him in this position. Back then John had nearly stumbled, so much in a hurry had he been to push his cock into Rodney's mouth.

They've done different things since, and now John strokes his dick to full hardness and watches Rodney's eyes move between John's face and John's cock. Rodney licks his lips, and John moves forward so that the tip of Rodney's tongue can reach the head of his cock.

Rodney licks along the crown, paying special attention to the point on the underside that makes John moan. Rodney keeps it up, looking at John with a question in his eyes. But today John doesn't want to bury himself in that talented mouth. Before Rodney can drive him over the edge, he pulls away out of his reach.

Rodney raises an eyebrow, his hand lightly stroking his own hard cock. John has to lean forward to kiss him wetly but pulls away again, knowing what he wants to do now.

He starts jerking himself off in earnest, quick hard strokes that push him higher and higher. Rodney's hand pauses on his cock, then he continues, a smile forming on his lips as he leans back his head, opens his mouth and pushes out his tongue, waiting.

John groans. He doesn't know why he deserves such a fucking hot boyfriend. His hand jacks up and down on his cock at a furious pace until he's falling over the edge, coming onto Rodney's tongue, cheeks, nose, and the eyes that he's closed in anticipation. Every drop on Rodney's face just makes him hotter, and John continues to spurt helplessly until Rodney's face is a mess and John's knees give away.

He pushes Rodney down to the ground, pulling down the covers from the bed to make it a bit more comfortable, but he doesn't stop to check, because he's already leaning down to take Rodney's cock in his mouth and _suck_.

It takes less than a minute for Rodney to fill his mouth with come, and John greedily swallows it, licking away every drop he can catch until Rodney pushes at his face, mumbling "Please".

John pulls off and settles down next to Rodney on the bare floor. It's not exactly comfortable, but when he turns around he can put an arm over Rodney's chest.

Rodney looks at him, face only cleaned a bit around his mouth where he licked John's come off. He's even got come in his hair.

"Shower?" John asks, smiling at Rodney.

"Oh yes," Rodney says decisively.

John laughs and kisses Rodney, not caring that he'll get come on his nose. It's all his after all.


End file.
